


fleeting moment

by TheQueenOfWhump



Series: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, i should have slept last night, i try to be meaningful, not much, seriously what am I doing, theres no actually story it’s just me still being really upset by that movie ending, why on earth did I write this it’s dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfWhump/pseuds/TheQueenOfWhump
Summary: fleeting \ flēt ing \ adj (1563) [ME fleet, fr. E flēotan; akin to OHG fliozzan]1 : obs: passing swiftly2 : a : flowb : to fade away : vanish3 [fleet] : to cause to pass quickly or imperceptiblymoment \ mō-mėnt \ n [ME, fr. MF, fr. L momentum movement]1 : a : a minute portion or point of time : instantb : a comparatively brief period of time





	fleeting moment

A moment can be described in many ways. A moment can last for any amount of time - as quickly as the beating of your heart or as long as it takes to comprehend it.

A moment that passes by in an instant is truly a mystery. We only get so long to take it all in - whether it be for better or worse.

_All fathers, let the dark magic flow through me one last time._

A truth of the universe is that time will march on, with or without us. Moment by moment.

_You will never be a god._

But the true mystery lies in the moments that seem to last a lifetime. It seems inescapable - you cannot describe a moment within a moment. You must simply take all of it in.

_No. This isn’t love._

A moment can make all the difference. A moment is that fine line between life and death, love and hate, good and wicked.

_I love you._

Life goes on despite every moment that fills it. A single moment in one place may alter everything, but a little distance and it’s as if that moment never even existed.

_You could never._

Sometimes, though, a moment affects more than what you would expect.

_Steve?_

A moment can affect everything that surrounds it, no matter how long or short it may seem - no matter how prepared we are for it.

_This is no place to die._

A moment can come with a warning.

_Something’s happening._

Sometimes there’s no sign of it at all.

_Oh, man._

Sometimes we know it’s coming long before it does, even if we may truly never be ready for it.

_There was no other way._

No matter if we’re prepared or not, moments come and go. No matter how long they are while we’re deep in them, we know looking back that they never would have been enough time.

_I’m sorry._

And sometimes, a moment takes as little time as a snap of your fingers.

A fleeting instant in the expanse of the cosmos.

Because it truly is a mysteriously cruel universe, endless in the fleeting moments that are our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know why I wrote this, i didn’t even remember it in the morning when I woke up and got on my phone. Just one of those things I guess.  
> I hope you guys liked this. And I am working on my other fics - if I really buckle down I might even update To Kill a Songbird around Christmas? Who knows?  
> Sorry I probably wasted your time with this. I tried, lol.  
> I have more for this little series of mine coming, and I swear it won’t all be me babbling. They have plot! Gasp!  
> And I’m also gonna be starting a new series soon, too! It’ll be a one shot series, cause there’s no way I can make full stories out of all my ideas. Now getting them out of my head and onto paper will be the hard part. *frustration*  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this, hope you weren’t too disappointed.


End file.
